Finding Out
by The girl you never knew
Summary: America finds out about what goes on with Canada and England one morning. And he freaks out...


A/n: I felt like writing. This will be just another random one shot. Pairing is Fem!Canada and England…just cause I'm bored and those are the first hetalia characters that popped into my head. Please review and thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>~Canada~<p>

I woke up slightly disoriented wondering where I was when I realized that I was in Arthur's room, the memories of last night flooding back into my head. I felt a blush creep on to my cheeks. Although this was not the first time this had happened it still took some time to get used to. I got up, being careful not to wake him up I made my way to the bathroom.

I enjoyed a quick hot shower and put a robe on before I headed out back to his room. I found Arthur waking up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, love." He said as he stretched his arms.

"Morning," I said, "I'll be making breakfast, so you can take a quick shower."

"Kay, love." He said, as he walked past me.

"But before I forget." He said and pulled me to his bare chest and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Now that's a greeting." I said breathless when we parted. Arthur just smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek before getting in the shower.

I headed over to his kitchen and started on the morning tea and pancakes, which was the usual breakfast we had. The pancakes were quickly done and so was the tea all that was left was for Arthur to finish his shower.

I heard the shower turn off and the doorbell ring.

"Love could you get that for me?" Arthur asked from the bathroom.

"Sure captain." I said using the nickname he liked so much.

~America~

I stopped by Iggy's house to drop off some papers while I was on my way to breakfast…at McDonalds. You know the usual. I rang the doorbell cause last time I didn't…well I just don't want a repeat of that.

"Love could you get the door for me?" I heard Iggy say.

"Sure Captain." I heard a voice which sounded like a woman… a familiar woman. The door opened and at first I saw no one.

"Holy freaking shit it's a ghost!" I yelled out.

"Alfred it's me." I heard a voice say.

"OH MY LIBERTY! The ghost knows me!" I yelled out.

"Maple! You are and idiot. Look closer. It's me Maggie, your sister." I heard the voice say. I looked closer and yup Margret was there. With a hand on her hip and an annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh hey there Maggie!" I said all fear of ghost gone.

"Hey Alfred. Something you needed?" She asked.

"Yeah I just needed to give-." I started.

"Love who was at the do-?" Iggy said coming out of the shower. With only a towel wrapped around his waist. Another towel in his hand drying off his hair and humongous eyebrows. I looked over at Maggie and saw that she was only wearing a robe. That's when it clicked.

"HOLY FREAKING FREEDOM! You guys are screwing each other!" I yelled out.

"Alfred! Could you be a little less crude!" Maggie yelled hitting him over the head with her hockey stick that appeared out of nowhere much like Hungary's frying pan and China's wok. With that one blow Alfred was down for the count.

~England~

I watched as Maggie hit Alfred with her hockey stick right on his head, probably killing whatever was left of that pig's brain cells.

"Is he alright?" I asked Maggie.

"Yeah. This is not the first time Al has gotten hit with this." She said as she dragged Alfred to the couch.

"Anyway the tea and pancakes are done. You want to eat?" she asked me.

"Sure. Just let me get some pants on."I said and went off to my room to put on some boxers and pants. Once I was done with that I grabbed Margret's clothes off the ground to put in the washer. I did that and went to the kitchen.

Maggie had the pancakes drenched in syrup and a cup of warm tea waiting for me. I took a long sip and instantly relaxed. I dug into the delectable pancakes enjoying their sweet taste. I was quickly finished with the food. I got up and took Maggie's plate and did the dishes as she went and put her clothes into the drier.

"Mm.. Thanks for the breakfast love." I said as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Your welcome Captain." She said with that brilliant smile gracing her face.

"Although I am still a bit peckish." I said with a devious grin.

"Oh and what is it you want?" She asked and innocent look on her face.

"Oh you know what I want." I said with a slight growl.

"I don't believe I do," She said, "Why not show me?"

That's when I kissed her.

~Canada~

He kissed me. At first it was sweet and gentle but soon grew with passion. My hands got tangled in his hair and he held me closer. A low moan came from the back oh his throat.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" I heard Al yell as he saw us and went running out the door.

"Bloody twit ruined the moment." Arthur said.  
>"You couldn't be any more right captain" I said and kissed him rekindling the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>And that my friends is how Alfred aka America found out that his little sister was dating screwing England as he so crudely put it. And because of this all the other nations soon found out when they found America huddled in a corner saying 'memories be gone' over and over again.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this slightly crackish fic. Please tell me what you think and reviews would be nice. Hope you enjoyed it.

America: Girl doesn't own Hetalia.

Canada: And no flames or else *holds up hockey stick*

All: Bye! Bye!


End file.
